


No Complaints

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Complaints

Title: No Complaints  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #136: Dreams  
Warning(s): Suggestive.  
A/N: Severus is an expert.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Complaints

~

“...then the cow ate the ice cream cone.” Harry shook his head. “My brain is such a weird place.”

“No comment,” Severus said dryly. “Did anything else happen?”

“The cow flew away.”

“What flavour was the ice cream?”

“What? How’s that important?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“Every detail matters” Severus smirked. “Although, I can still interpret your dream.”

“Great. What does it mean?”

“That you wish to have more adventurous sex. _Incarcerous_!”

Harry bit back a moan as the ropes tied him, spread-eagled, to the bed. “You always say that.”

Severus straddled him. “Are you complaining?”

Harry grinned. “Not at all.”

~


End file.
